The New Pup Galaxy
Rex Weathers Galaxy Ella Weathers Katie The Weathers Storm On: EllaXRex Weathers Pups One stormy day in Adventure Bay, Rex and Ella were driving back to the Lookout. When they find something unexpected. The weather was not good in Adventure Bay. They sea level was nearly on the road. The wind was howling, the rain was pouring and the thunder and lightning grew stronger by the minute. Rex and his wife Ella were on their way back to the Lookout in Rex's Mclaren. They were returning from the hills. Ella: This is just amazing! It was cloudless yesturday and now this?! Rex: I know. It's hard to believe. They were nearing the Town Hall when Ella noticed something. Ella: Wait Rex!! Stop!! Rex smacked the brakes. They slid on for a few metres because of the rain. Rex: What is it? Ella: I saw something. Reverse! Rex: Okay. Rex reversed the car back. Ella: Stop here. Rex did so. Ella: Look over there. Rex: Well blow me down! There was a basket on the side of the road. With a pup in it! Ella: I go get it! Rex: Your not going alone out there! So they both ran out of the car and went up to the basket. The pup inside was soaked and close to getting hypothermia! Rex: Quick! Let's get this little one in the car! Ella picked up the pup by the scruff and ran back into the Mclaren with Rex. They shut the doors and turned to the pup. Ella cuddled the pup to warm it up. Rex: Wow! That one was close to death I would say! Ella: Yeah! Let's get this one to Katie. Rex: Good plan! Rex started driving again. Just then the pup sqeaked a little bit. Rex: We better be fast. That little one needs to be inside! They quickly arrived at Katies. They jumped out of the car and raced inside. When Katie saw the 3 she was shocked. Katie: Who's this? Rex: No idea! Be this one was close to death when we found it! Katie: Quick! Give it to me! Ella handed the pup over to Katie and Katie then wrapped the pup in severel blankets. Katie looked at Ella and Rex. Katie: You two are soaked. Rex: Yeah. It's pouring out there. Katie looked at the pup. Katie: This one is pretty much brand new. Ella: I know. No tag or anything. Katie: Yeah. Hasn't even opened it's eyes. Rex: So weird why it was on the side of the road. Ella: Yeah. Katie: Hang on. Look at this. Katie showed them the pup. Rex: Well blow me down. It's opening it's eyes. And the pup did. Ella: Hey there. The pup let out a sqeak and reached for Ella. Rex: I can tell that's a girl now and she thinks your her mum love. Ella: Sure seems that way. Katie: Here. Katie handed the pup to Ella. Then there was a loud clap of thunder. The pup squeaked nerviously. Ella: Shhh. It's okay little one. The pup rested her head on Ella's chest. Rex: She really likes you. Ella: Yeah. She's cute. Katie: She needs a name though. Rex: Ella. She likes you the most. What shall it be? Ella looked at the pup who was asleep now. Ella: Galaxy. Rex and Katie thought for a bit. Rex: I like it. Katie: Yeah. Rex: Galaxy it is. Ella: And it seems like we will be raising her, honey. Rex: It sure seems that way, love. Katie: Well I think you will be staying here for a while. The weather's still bad. Rex: Hope it lifts soon. Ella looked down at Galaxy who was giving her puppy eyes. Then Ella heard a little growl. Ella: Awww. Are you hungry little one? Galaxy gave out little puppy noises. Katie: Hang on! I've got a bed you and her could rest in for the time being. Katie got a dog bed off the top of a bookcase and put a blanket in it. Katie: Here you are. Ella lay down in the bed and placed Galaxy down in front of her. Galaxy straight away headed for Ella's belly. Ella: Our pups may have been weaned Rex, but I still have milk in me. Rex: Which I'm sure Galaxy is very pleased about. And she was. Galaxy happily fed off Ella and after she had finished, she cuddled up next to her and dropped to sleep. As this all happened, the rain stopped. Rex: You think I should got get our pups to come meet their new adopted sister. Ella: I think that's a fine idea. Rex: Okay! I'll be back soon! Rex got in his car and drove back to the Lookout. He gathered his pups and came back with them. Three of them ran inside to see their new sister, but Silvana stayed with her father. She wasn't so sure of what was going on. Saber, Scowler and Gloria: Mum!!! Ella: Shhh!!! You'll frighten her pups. Saber: Sorry. The three calmed down and look at the little pup next to Ella. Gloria: She's so cute. Saber: She sure is. Scowler: Even I have to admit that. Rex came up with Silvana next to him. Rex: Here's your new sister Silv. Silvana had a look and thought that Galaxy was beautiful. Then Galaxy woke up and saw them all. At first she seemed startled, but soon crawled her way up to them. Silvana hoped that she wouldn't come up to her in person, but that hope didn't last long. Galaxy started crawling up to her. Silvana got a bit paniced and back away, causing Galaxy to cry out puppy noises. Rex stopped Silvana from backing any further. Rex: Hey Silv. Don't back away. She just wants to say hi. Silvana looked and saw Galaxy giving her big puppy eyes. She was whimpering too. Rex: Come on. Go up to her. Silvana gulped before slowly walking forward. Galaxy's face lit up as she did. She reached out for her. When Silvana was in her reach, she hugged her deep in the fur. Silvana got a little panicked. Silvana: Um...uh? Ella: Its fine Silv. Just let her hug you. Gloria: She seems to really like you sis. Silvana: I-it sure seems that way. Galaxy then let out a yawn. Ella: All right, come here. Sleep time again. Ella moved Galaxy next to her. Galaxy snuggled up and quickly dropped to sleep. W.I.P Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story Category:Specials Category:A Special Story Category:Fanon Storys Category:Fanon story Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:Movies Category:Chase787 Movie Category:Debut story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon episodes Category:Galaxy's Debut Category:Chase787 Debut Story Category:Episode Fanon Stories